This invention relates to a shoe. More particularly, the invention relates to a shoe which is configured and constructed so that it may be placed on the foot of the wearer in a more convenient manner. While the shoe of the invention may be used in many applications, and certainly has a mainstream use for all or most people, its particular construction may be of special benefit to handicapped or disabled people. In this regard, the shoe of the invention offers a simpler and more natural way to place the foot within the shoe, and may be advantageous for people who have a reduced response to touch on the foot, or a loss of muscular control in the foot, are paralyzed at the foot, or have other medical issues with their feet.
A shoe is of course a common item worn by most people and comes in a plethora of different shapes, forms and sizes. Further, different types of shoe have been manufactured for different purposes. The shoes may be generally closed, partly closed, or substantially open. They may be specially developed for sporting activities, casual wear, dress wear, dancing, to name just a few examples. Additionally, a shoe may be constructed as a heavy duty protective item for the foot, typically used in rugged outdoor activities, or in a military or law enforcement environment.
A conventional closed or partially closed shoe comprises a base or sole and a top stitched or otherwise fastened to the sole. The top will typically have a chamber or housing area for the foot, and an opening through which the foot accesses the chamber. In many shoes, the opening may be of adjustable size so that it can be larger when inserting the foot, and reduced in size when the foot is inside the shoe. The opening is adjusted by the user by means of shoelaces, Velcro straps or elasticized portions around the opening, to name some examples.
The opening in the top of a conventional shoe is positioned such that the foot must be inserted into the chamber or housing area for the foot through the opening toe first, followed by the remainder of the foot. In many cases, this will work well and the average person is able to position and wiggle the toes and foot so that it is properly contained within the generally snug fitting chamber or housing. However, the wearer must have the capacity and ability to flex and move the foot and toes to put on the shoe. This may be a particular challenge for a person who may have muscular weakness of the foot or legs or is in fact paralyzed. The effect of a paralysis is that a person will not, of course, have any feeling in the foot or toes, which makes the putting on of a shoe much more of a challenge. Children may also find it difficult to put on a closed or partially closed shoe of conventional structure. While most people take for granted the ability to use the foot as necessary to put on a shoe, there are many who lack this ability due to foot paralysis or some other medical condition, or young age, and conventional shoes with the type of opening as described above will therefore be difficult to put on. It is conceivable that a person with a paralyzed foot may be able to squeeze the foot into the shoe, but if the toes were cramped or bent as a result, the user may not even know this but would nevertheless have to deal with possible consequences including reduced circulation and swelling.
Therefore, individuals with disabilities that inhibit all or most of the movement and muscular control of their lower extremities often suffer circulatory problems caused by wearing shoes. The problem tends to occur when a person puts his foot into a shoe of any type without the muscular ability or strength to hold his toes out straight and then slide his foot into the chamber of the shoe. Without this muscular control, the toes may bend and curl and bind thus causing circulation to the foot or other parts to be limited causing swelling, potential pain, and a deterioration of extremity health. The longer the foot is in this position the worse the condition becomes. This invention allows for the entire front and top of the shoe to open up and out of the way thus allowing the wearer to slide the front of the shoe across the bottom of the foot starting at the wearer's heel and moving towards the toes. By moving the shoe in this direction, it automatically maintains the toes in the correct and flat and natural position, which is essential for proper circulation and continued health of the foot.